


Tür 10 - Einkaufen gehen

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: So verschieden die Holmes-Brüder in manchen Dingen sein mochten, so ähnlich waren Sie sich auch in, beispielsweise, so banalen Dingen wie Lebensmittel einkaufen zu gehen ... (...)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 5





	Tür 10 - Einkaufen gehen

So verschieden die Holmes-Brüder in manchen Dingen sein mochten, so ähnlich waren Sie sich auch in, beispielsweise, so banalen Dingen wie Lebensmittel einkaufen zu gehen.  
Mycroft und ich hatten darüber nicht nur einmal diskutiert, warum diese lästige aber nun mal notwendige Aufgabe immer nur an mir hängen bleiben sollte.

Mycroft kam dann mit dem Argument, dass er die wenige Freizeit die er hatte, auch qualitativ nutzen wollte, und da gehörte Lebensmittel einzukaufen eben nicht dazu.

Das konnte ich dann auch irgendwie verstehen und wir schlossen den Kompromiss, dass ich das Einkaufen erledigte und er dafür öfters mal das Kochen übernahm, dass konnte er nämlich wirklich gut.

Auch wenn der nächstgelegene Supermarkt mit dem Auto nur fünf Minuten weg war, war ich fix und fertig, als ich wieder zu Hause war, denn es war später Samstagnachmittag, das hieß die Straßen und auch die Supermärkte waren proppenvoll und dazu war es noch eiskalt.

Schwer bepackt und fertig mit den Nerven betrat ich die Wohnung und kurz danach die Küche.

Dort stand mein Mann am Herd und füllte gerade eine wunderbarduftende und heiß dampfende, dunkelbraune Flüssigkeit in meinen Lieblingsbecher. 

Ich stellte die Taschen auf die mir nächstgelegene Arbeitsfläche und bekam den Becher in die Hand gedrückt

„Du machst es dir jetzt auf dem Sofa bequem, genießt die heiße Schokolade und ich räume so lange die Einkäufe ein.“

Damit war ich aus der Küche verbannt.

Ich nahm einen kleinen Schluck und seufzte tief, war das gut! Stellte den Becher auf den Couchtisch und ging noch mal zurück in die Küche, um Mycroft einen Dank, zuzuflüstern und ihn sanft zu küssen.

Jetzt konnte ich mich in Allerruhe mit meinem Becher voll Glückseligkeit aufs Sofa kuscheln.


End file.
